Ten years
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: A decleration made ten years ago. Naruto promised to surpass Sasuke. He did, and now is dating the beautiful Hinata. Only if he noticed the way Sasuke looks at him. Sasuke Uchiha remembers Naruto's decleration to surpass him. For ten years he's been harboring a crush on the blond. Now that he's been dating Hinata, he can't confess whats he to do? Narusasu, AU
1. Introduction: The decleration

Came up with this reading/watching a dojinshi on Youtube called Ten years later. It really made me want to write this. So, I want you guys to review and tell me if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights go to respected owners.

* * *

><p>They stood on the training field. One with raven black hair, and onyx grey eyes. The other with sun colored blond hair, and cerulean blue eyes. The raven was called Sasuke Uchiha, the blond Naruto Uzumaki. They stared at each other. The sun was high in the sky, and there was a refreshing breeze.<p>

"One day I will surpass you Sasuke." The blond yelled. Sasuke only smirked at this declaration. "I will be waiting for that time dope." He said. A promise between two bestfriends when they were twelve. Those two are bound by fate, and they are bound by the red string. Yet, both do not know it.

Ten years later, is when this story will start. It will follow the journey of Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Konoha

Okay first chapter, an Out of Character emotional Sasuke is my favorite type of Sasuke. Everybody whose read my other fanfictions knows I'm better at writing Sasuke out of character. Right now this is a two shot, but if you want me to continue then review.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the hall with a folder in his hands. He smiled when he spotted familiar raven black hair. "Hey Sasuke!" The blond yelled. The Uchiha turned around, and gave a shy smile. "Oh, h-hello Naruto." Sasuke quietly said. "I haven't seen you in about two months, how was the mission?" He asked. Sasuke's cheeks became dusted a light pink. "I was successful. Do you want to go get some ramen at Ichikru?" He asked. Naruto's face fell slightly, and Sasuke was confused.<p>

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I have a date with Hinata later on today." Naruto told him. Sasuke felt like the blond had just stabbed his heart. He was gone for two months, and so guess Naruto had started dating the Hyuuga when he was gone. Sasuke nodded. "That's fine maybe later." He said turning around. Naruto blinked, when he thought he saw tears, but guessed it was his imagination. He watched as Sasuke's back disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fell onto his bed. Naruto, and he had decided to share an apartment, since the Uchiha district was torn down. His mind was in chaos. He felt tears stream down his face, and he couldn't stop them. He cried to himself. The words Naruto had said came back to him. A bitter smile formed on his lips, and he felt alone in the world.<p>

It was true Naruto did surpass him, and Sasuke had no need to be around any more. He quietly wiped his eyes, and looked around the room. He grabbed stuff, and started to pack. He then grabbed a pencil, and paper and wrote a short note. When he was done, he placed it on the dinner table. Then he looked at the apartment one more time, and felt new tears welling up. He nodded, and shut the door. This would be the last time he see's Konoha. Memories of all the times he's been with Naruto went through his mind. He stood on top of Hokage mountain. "Goodbye dope." Sasuke quietly whispered.

Sasuke turned, and began to walk away. By the time Naruto read the note, he would be long gone. It would be better if he wasn't around at all. That much he knew. He would only be hurt, and would hinder Naruto's relationship with Hinata.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived back at his apartment. It was late at night, and he had gotten done with his date. He noticed how deathly quiet the apartment was. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked. When he received no answer, he walked to Sasuke's bedroom. When he opened the door his mind went blank. Sasuke's room was completely bare. Naruto was about to rush out of the apartment when he noticed a note.<p>

Naruto quietly read it, and when he was done he dropped it. Tears welled up in his eyes. He needed to find the raven before he disappeared. He quickly ran out of the apartment, and went to see the Hokage. Naruto had no idea why, Sasuke left, but he felt it had something to do with himself. _'Don't you dare leave, and disappear Sasuke.' _Naruto thought in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Naruto,<em>

_By the time you read this letter, I will no longer be in Konoha. I realized somethings, and I think I should just get away. I need to stay away from you, or I may hurt you or myself. Please do not try to follow me. I'm sorry Naruto, for everything_

* * *

><p>Okay that's the end of this. Like I said, I might have this be a two shot, but if you want me to continue, tell me in a review. Anyways peace out, and have a peaceful day.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Diving into Darkness

_Okay second chapter. Also, Haruka Uzumaki I hope you stick with all my fanfictions. Your support is what basically keeps me writing. that and all the other reviewers. Anyways thank you guys very much, and please keep reading. This delves into Sasuke's thoughts, and his mind. He's not exactly sane, and Naruto was the one who kept him stable._

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat quietly under a tree. The sun was starting to set, and he gazed absently at the multi-colored sky. His eyes seemed to be staring far off. He wasn't really there. Instead he was inside his mind. A place that could be considered purgatory, neither heaven nor hell. A place that reflected his sanity, and emotions.<p>

His mindscape was currently the lonely grey, blood stained streets of the Uchiha compound. It was raining heavily, and the bodies of people Sasuke had a bond with lay on the ground bloody. In front of Sasuke was a twelve year old version of himself. "Do you want to know why they are dead?" The younger Sasuke asked, giving a malicious smile. His voice sounded like multiple were accompanying it. Sasuke didn't say anything. "It's because you were too weak to protect them. You were too pathetic. They died, and its your fault." The younger cheerfully said. "That's why he doesn't love you. He finds you too be weak, pathetic, not worth his time. You are nothing, to everyone." The younger told him.

Sasuke desperately shock his head. His younger self only got a self satisfied smirk. He vanished, and then appeared in front of Sasuke. "Don't you understand, nobody wants you. You are unworthy of having the Uchiha name. Everybody thinks so. I should just show you your memories. After all they are the best source to go by." His younger gave a cheerful laugh, then clapped his hands together.

The scene changed, and they found themselves in Sasuke's room. His father stood there, with a six year old Sasuke beating and bruised. Sasuke suddenly felt sick. His father had a twisted smile on his face. "You aren't worth to be an Uchiha." His father sneered. The younger Sasuke was crying, and didn't move. His father's face became one of disgust. He walked away, and then came back with a heated piece of iron. He applied it to Sasuke, whose scream ripped through the house. The smell of burning flesh, assaulted Sasuke's nose.

The younger raven looked at Sasuke. "So, this doesn't mean I'm useless I still have Itachi." Sasuke argued. His younger self smirked, and the room changed. They were now standing at the Uchiha compound, where he killed Itachi. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he looked at Itachi. His older brother wasn't smiling at him. Instead Itachi had a scowl on his face, and his eyes held disgust. "I hate you Sasuke Uchiha. You couldn't even protect me, your own brother. You're worhtless, scum, and Naruto wouldn't even want to be with you." Itachi said.

"So, Naruto will be always be there for me." Sasuke said. His voice was beginning to crack. His younger smiled, and the scene changed to Konoha. Naruto was standing there, his arms around Hinata's waist. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, with a look of disgust and hatred. The raven flinched. "What are you still doing in Konoha Uchiha? I have no use for you now that I surpassed you, so get out of my sight. Nobody likes you here, we only pretended. After all we didn't want a rampaging Uchiha." Naruto told him. Sasuke felt his heart shatter. He slid down, and the scence returned back to the streets of the Uchiha compound.

It was raining heavier. Sasuke stared at the ground, his eyes devoid of all emotion. In the background you could hear the younger self laughing maniacally. After all why shouldn't he, Sasuke was finally giving into the curse of hatred that all Uchiha felt. It had taking so long. Now he was going to give into it. Nobody will be able to save him. As it should be for all those, who have there heart broken.

* * *

><p>Naruto raced through the forest. He had disobeyed Tsunade's orders to not chased after the Uchiha. He traveled even faster, hoping to catch up with the raven. It wasn't long before he found himself at the place where the Uchiha was supposed to be. He found Sasuke standing up, and landed next to him. "Hey teme, what are you doing lets head back!" Naruto yelled.<p>

Sasuke turned, and Naruto gasped. Sasuke's right eye had the Eternal Mangenkyou Sharingan activated. His left eye seemed devoid of life. His look was apathetic, and he looked at Naruto like he didn't even exist. "I'm glade to see you joined me Uzumaki. I thought I told you to stay at Konoha. Oh well, perhaps now I can tell you straight out." Sasuke replied. His voice lacked all emotion. Naruto winced.

Sauske stared at Naruto. "What are you talking about, come back home." Naruto tried to say. Sasuke gave a humorless laugh. "Home, what home. I have no home, and never will. I have nobody who loves me, and never will. I see that now. I can't stay in the light." Sasuke replied. He then glared at Naruto. "If you try to stop me I won't hesitate to kill you." Sasuke told him. His tone was frigid. Naruto didn't move, and Sasuke pulled out a katana. "Then Naruto Uzumaki, this is the end of our bond." Sasuke replied. Naruto looked at Sasuke disbelieving. This Sasuke was different. He didn't seem to care about anything. Naruto tsked, and drew a kunai out. "If it means dragging you back to Konoha, then I will." Naruto replied. Kurama's flames started to engulf him. Suano'o appeared, changing to the final form.

This was going to be a battle between two who are bound together. One whose heart is broken, and the other who broke his heart. One who is walking to the darkness, and the other who is trying to drag him to the light.

* * *

><p><em>OKay done. please respond, and tell me what you think. Yes, that was Sasuke blaming himself. And no he's not egotistical. Sasuke was actually going to tell Naruto that he was in love with him, when he got back from his mission. He waited ten years, because for one he was dealing with the Death of Itachi. Although he never went to Orchimaru, he was still dealing with other problems. He couldn't have time to love.<em>


End file.
